Harry Potter et l'AVENIR
by Shalix Fox
Summary: Salut! J'ai essayer de rendre toute la beauté à se roman merveilleux en n'y rajoutant mon imagination, avis aux fans Hp n'oublier pas les reviews! Merci! Pour les fans RWHG !
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et l'Avenir

Salut à tous ! Merci d'être venus jeter un coup d'œil à ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'oublier pas de me lâcher des reviews, car vous vous en doutez mais cela m'aidera à m'améliorer. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage au cœur de Poudlard !

PS : Pour les grands fan d'HP venez en discutez sur shalfoxhotmail.fr !

Chapitre 1 : Les ASPIC.

Je les ai eu ! criai Hermione à travers le couloir. J'ai eu mes ASPIC !

Bravo Hermione ! dit Harry qui visiblement avait du mal à parler.

Félicitation Hermione ! continua Ron peut convaincu.

Plus les noms de la liste défilaient plus Ron devenait blême. Hermione faisait tout pour lui remonter le moral, en vain. Harry qui devait bientôt passer les regardait de loin avec un grand sourire aux lèvres « Ces deux là sont trop compliqués ! Un jour c'est les disputes incessantes et le lendemain c'est le grand amour ! Si seulement Ron grandissait un peu, il pourrait se rendre compte combien Hermione tiens à lui et combien c'est réciproque ! ». Harry fut tiré de ces pensées par le Professeur McDonagal qui l'appelait.

La liste passa très vite ensuite car Harry ne pensait plus qu'à une seule tout raconter en détails à Hermione. Et pendant qu'il racontait le passage des potions, Ron entra dans la salle des examens. Hermione écoutait Harry avec attention même quand, selon elle, il arrangeait la vérité en sa faveur. Après tout il l'avait ses ASPIC le reste c'était que peu important !

Quelques minutes plus tard (environ une demi-heure), Ron sortit de la salle …

Je les ai eu ! cria t-il à son tour.

Les trois amis sortirent de Poudlard joyeux d'avoir eu leurs ASPIC mais après tout c'était la dernière fois qu'ils verraient Poudlard, cette école qu'il leurs avaient tant appris ! Hermione était devenue une jeune femme magnifique et qui savait profiter de la vie, Ron avait su se dépasser et était devenu le garçon le plus populaire de Griffondore pour avoir gagné au Quidditch en tant que capitaine les quatre matchs de la coupe ! En plus il était devenu très convoité par les jeunes filles de Poudlard. Quand à Harry, il avait tant appris de ces amis, la loyauté, l'amour, la solidarité, … des choses de la vie que tout le monde apprend par ces parents … Harry considèrent Ron et Hermione comme des frères et sœurs, ils sont sa famille.

Une grande fête fut organisée dans la demeure des Black. Fred et George avaient ramené des tas de cadgets de leur boutique mais aussi des sucreries et des cadeaux trouvés sur le chemin de traverse. Mrs Weasley avait préparée des tas de choses délicieuses : gâteaux, glaces et autres étaient étaler sur toute la table. Tonks, Ginny et Hermione avaient disparut dans une des chambres. Les femmes invitées à la fête, par exemple : Minerva, Fleur, Tonks et bien d'autres avaient revêtit de superbes robes pour l'occasion. Les hommes avaient fait un petit effort aussi, mais vraiment petit !

La fête battait sont plein quand Tonks descendit les marches et annonça…

- Les filles ont voulues se changer.

Ginny fut la première à descendre, vêtit d'une robe verte flachante, et dans ses cheveux qui avaient été bouclés, ont voyait des mèches vertes fluo. Puis Hermione apparut en haut des escaliers, elle portait un jean moulant avec un débardeur rouge tout aussi moulant et bien sure elle aussi avait de jolies mèches dans ses cheveux mais elles étaient rouges !

Les filles furent applaudit puis la fête repris. Ron n'en revenait pas ! Comment avait-il pus ignoré la beauté d'Hermione si longtemps ! Ron évita soigneusement Hermione pendant une bonne heure, mais alors qu'Hermione le repéra, la lumière se tamisa, puis un magnifique slow démarra. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi Harry vint la voir et lui dit que les garçons n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir faire le premier pas puis il partit danser avec Ginny. Hermione se dirigea vers Ron qui parlait avec Fleur, Bill et Molly. Au dernier moment elle faillit faire demi-tour mais Fleur la remarqua et l'annonça aux autres.

Tiens voilà Hermione ! fit-elle.

Oh, salut ! Sa va ? répondit-elle gênée.

Molly si on n'allait finir vous savez quoi avec Bill ? dit Fleur qui avait tout compris.

Tu m'évite ? demanda Hermione à Ron une fois seuls.

Euh… non pourquoi ?

Je te crois ! répondit sarcastiquement Hermione.

Tu insinues que je mens ?

Euh… Oui !

C'est cool ! se moqua Ron.

Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, si on n'allait danser ?

Tu veut dire toi et moi ? répondit Ron aux anges.

Oui !

Okey !

Molly remit le slow au début. Hermione posa sa tête sur lui et il la serra contre lui. Le slow parut durer une éternité.


	2. Chapter 2

Re salut à tous ! Je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews et qui ont eu lut ma fic ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, alors bon voyage chez mon cerveau torturé ! LOL

Chapitre 2 : Love story ?

Harry ! Tu as une lettre mon chéri ! cria Mrs Weasley.

Merci ! répondit-il tout essouffler. Hermione ! Ron ! Mais où ils sont ? Mrs Weasley ? Vous avez vue Ron et Hermione ?

Non désolée mon chéri. Ont ne les voient plus depuis la fête.

Ron et Hermione étaient partis à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans le village. Ils se baladaient tranquillement. Parfois ils s'arrêtaient devant une boutique pour regarder des objets moldus complètement ridicules ! A un moment ils passèrent devant un magasin de sous-vêtements, Ron demanda à Hermione à quoi pouvait bien servir ces drôle se sous-vêtements en forme de triangle (Ndl : chez nous sa s'appelle des strings !), Hermione crut qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à arrêtée de rire ! Quand elle expliqua à Ron ils partirent dans un énorme fou rire.

Puis Hermione invita Ron au marchand de soda, une sorte de café où ils ne vendent que des soda de tous les parfums possible ! Après une heure de rire et de conversation sérieuse, ils allèrent au parc. Ron s'assit par terre et Hermione l'imita. Elle se colla à lui, et posa sa tête de nouveau sur son épaule… Sans savoir trop pourquoi au bout d'un moment Ron se dégagea de l'étreinte et se leva. On devrait y allez dit-il plutôt nerveusement. Sur le chemin du retour il s'arrêta net, Hermione se retourna et le regarda.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens super bien aujourd'hui, mais pour combien de temps ? dit-il.

- Tout le temps que tu voudras Ron, c'est toi qui décide de ta vie et de ce que tu veux en faire. Ni moi, ni Harry n'avons le droit de te dicter ta conduite !

- Hermione je crois que seule toi tu pourrai. Car je t'écouterai !

- Pourquoi Ron ? dit Hermione même si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Pendant le reste du trajet Ron ne prononça pas un seul mot. Avant de rentrés dans la maison Hermione lui demanda une dernière fois :

Ron pourquoi tu me dit pas ce que tu as ?

Très bien, je suis amoureux Hermione.

Ah c'est ça… elle avait comme un chat dans la gorge, Ron compris qu'elle croyais qu'il aimait une autre fille.

Tu sais c'est no … commença t –elle.

Hermione ? Je parlais de toi ! s'exclama t-il.

Quoi ? dit-elle

Elle n'eu jamais la réponse à sa question puisqu'il se baissa vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle resta choquée quelques minutes avant de réaliser. Ron crut qu'elle ne partageait pas c'est sentiments, il l'a regarda lui sourit et dit « c'est pas grave ! ».

Hermione réalisa au moment où il ouvrit la porte, elle lui attrapa le bras et quand il fut retourné elle lui rendit son baiser !

- Tiens vous êtes là vous deux ! dit Mrs Weasley avec un grand sourire, elle avait assistée a toute la scène.

- Euh… oui ! Ont n'étaient à Loutry. Bon euh si on allaient révisés dans ma chambre ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Je te suis !

Tous les deux montèrent dans la chambre de Ron, il ferma la porte. Hermione lui lança un regard provocateur.

Tu veux vraiment travaillé ? demanda t-elle.

Bah en fait j'avais une autre idée en tête…

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément, soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, c'était Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivit de près par Ginny.

Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer mon vieux !

Ron je viens de recevoir les lettres pour l'inscription en école pour devenir auror ! Et devine quoi je suis accepter ! Je pars pour un an d'étude en France ! C'est génial, non ?

Ron était assis sur son lit, Hermione à côté, ils se tenaient la main. Ginny ne les quittaient pas des yeux, surprise de ce nouveau couple. Harry lui sautait de joie un peu partout dans la chambre.

Oh au fait j'ai oublié, tu en n'a une aussi !

Non, tu délire ! s'écria Ron avant de se lever d'un bond comme s'il venait se s'asseoir sur une punaise. Harry moi aussi je part en France pour un an ! Mais attend on part à la fin des vacances ! C'est super Harry !

Trop ! Désolé Hermione tu en n'a une aussi !

Ouffff ! J'ai eu peur pendant 5 minutes ! Oui ! Je suis acceptée à Poudlard pour devenir prof de défense contre les forces du mal !

Ginny qui sentit le malaise ambiant laissa ses amis seuls. En effets ils venaient de réalisés qu'Hermione cette fois, ne ferait plus partit du trio réduit en duo…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :

**Shila : **Merci ma pucinette pour ta reviews ! JTD tkt po la suite arrive ! A + au lycée !

**Dr-ciboulette : **J'ai sautée au plafond quand j'ai vue ton reviews ! Sa ma fait trop plaisir ! Bah la voilou la suite, j'espère avoir ton soutien et de tes nouvelles ! Mici …

**Malilite : **Lol sa serait po drôle si tout était parfait ! Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Lapieuvredudésert : **Je te prit de garder tes reviews si mauvaises pour toi merci ! Tu as vraiment été vache avec moi ! Merci quand même de m'avoir lue !

Chapitre 3 : La séparation.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! Ron et Harry partaient en France alors qu'elle, elle restait là, toujours à Poudlard.

Durant les trois dernières semaines de vacances étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Hermione et Ron avaient profités le plus possible d'être ensemble, mais la joie n'y était pas… Ginny avait le cœur dans les chaussettes ! Harry, son Harry partait si loin d'elle, les derniers furent durs pour elle aussi.

L'heure du départ, ni Ron ni Hermione n'avait parlé de l'avenir de leur couple. Trop frustrer Mrs Weasley avait pleurée toute la nuit. Ron embrassa longuement Hermione, un dernier je t'aime et il monta dans la voiture. Harry fit pareil de son côté. Ginny se mit à pleurée et Mrs Weasley la suivie, Hermione paraissait trop abattue pour pleurée. La voiture partit…

Dans la voiture Ron et Harry riaient aux éclatas heureux de voir leurs avenir se réaliser ! Ron fouillât dans son sac pour trouver des farces et attrapes de Fred et George, quand il tomba sur une lettre…

_Cher Ron, _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas sue te le dire en face mais, je ne sais pas si notre amour survivra à ton départ. Peut-être pense-tu que notre amour est une histoire sans lendemain, mais moi je sais que je n'aimerai personne d'autre que toi. Alors je t'attendrai toujours ! En espérant que tu ne refasses pas ta vie en France… J'ai vécue les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec toi, mais j'aurai voulu tellement plus. Un mariage, des enfants, toute une vie à tes côtés ! J'aime ta famille et ils m'aiment, je t'aime et je pense que c'est réciproque, alors pourquoi ? Ron chaque jour, j'attendrai une lettre ou un mot de ta part mais je crains le jour où tu me diras que tout est finit entre nous ! Je ne sais pas si ce jour maudit ma vie pourra continuer comme si rien n'était…Car sans toi je ne suis plus rien du tout ! Tu n'as pas su m'inviter à un simple bal, pourtant tu y tenais, tu me l'as dit ! Alors comment pourrai tu dire que tu veux finir ta vie à mes côtés ? Je t'aime si fort Ron si fort !_

_Hermione Granger, le 30 août 2001._

Pris par les remords, Ron ne savait plus trop quoi faire et expliqua à Harry la situation après lui avoir fait lire la lettre. Harry lui dit de tout simplement avancé durant cette année puis quand se serait finit il n'aurait qu'à partir avec Hermione !

Chez les Weasley se soir là, Hermione resta longtemps seule dehors sans bouger, attendant un signe de Ron, qui ne vint jamais…


End file.
